


Sacrifices and saviors

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Justin really leave Brian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices and saviors

Emmett was standing outside The Liberty Diner. He heard Justin and Ethan just around the corner in the alley.

"Justin, I fucking told you. You leave that whoring asshole or I will fucking kill that little kid you love so much. That also goes for seeing him. Now, is that fucking clear? Now, get your sorry ass home. Everything better be ready when I get there later. Dinner better be on the table and you on the bed, ass lubed up and in the air."

'"Yes, Ethan. I'll be ready." Justin didn't sound anything like the exuberant young man Emmett used to know. He hurried away so they wouldn't see him standing there.

Later that night, he came into Woody's looking around frantically.

"Brian, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. Where have you been?"

"What the fuck, Em? When have my whereabouts been any of your god damn business?"

"Since I have been trying to tell you something. I overheard Justin and Ethan talking today." That was as far as he got.

"Why the fuck would I be interested in a conversation between Justin and the fiddle fuck?"

"Look, asshole, this is fucking important. Are you listening to me?"

Brian looked shocked. Emmett had never talked to him like that before.

"Sure, Em, I'm listening."

"Good. So, I overheard them and the fiddler told Justin that he had told him to leave that whoring asshole or he would kill that kid Justin cared so much about. He also told him that he better get home and have dinner ready and be lubed up and ass in the air when he came home."

Ted, Ben and Michael were just staring at him in disbelief; but Brian sat totally dumbfounded.

"Why should we care what happens to that lying, cheating sack of shit?" Michael predictably said.

"Because he isn't a lying, cheating sack of shit. Didn't you hear what I just said? Ethan threatened to kill Gus if Justin didn't leave Brian."

"Oh. Shit," Michael said.

Brian came out of his daze. He looked at the other occupants of the table and straightened up.

"Ben, would you come with me to the fiddler's place?"

"Sure, Brian; anything to help."

"Ted, Michael and Emmett, would you go to the munchers' and tell them what is going on? You have to get Gus away from there and stay the fuck with him. Take him to Deb's maybe and tell her and Vic too."

"We'll leave right now," Emmett said and practically dragged Ted and Michael out the door.

"Ready to go, Professor?"

"I'm ready."

While they walked out the door, Brian took out his cell phone and called a number on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daphne. It's Brian. Could you give me Justin's new address, please?"

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe because you are calling me and not Justin. Maybe because he has been AWOL since he left with that greasy fiddle player; or maybe because when I have seen him he looks like death warmed over? Take your fucking pick."

Brian chuckled slightly. Not that it was all that funny, but he should have known. Nothing gets past Daphne.

"Emmett overheard a conversation between the two lovebirds today, and apparently, the romantic fiddler threatened to kill Gus if Justin didn't leave me."

His voice was even, but he didn't fool her for a second. She knew he was pissed beyond anything before. The stupid fuck had threatened the two most important people in his life; and he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Shit, Brian, what are you going to do?"

"First off, Ben and I are going over there to get Justin the fuck away from that psychopath; and then, we'll see from there."

She gave him the address and told him to get Justin to call her when they were out of there.

While they drove to the crummy apartment building, Brian called one of the bouncers from Babylon. Brian had once helped him with a problem he had with an ex-lover and he owed Brian a favor.

"Scott could you and a couple of your friends go to this address in the morning and maybe convince the occupant that leaving Pittsburgh would be in his best interest?"

"Sure, Brian. What has he done?"

"He threatened the life of Gus if Justin didn't leave me for him."

"Fuck. What a piece of shit. We'll go over there bright and early."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Anytime, Brian, anytime."

When they got to Ethan's apartment building, they went up the stairs and Brian knocked. When the fiddler opened the door, he hauled him out into the hallway, and into Ben. Ben kept him there while Brian went inside. He saw Justin lying on the bed on all fours; his hands were tied to the wall and he had a gag in his mouth. His eyes got really big when he saw who it was; and then a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, Sunshine. You look hot. I just wish you had done that willingly, and with me." Brian smirked while he took the gag out of Justin's mouth and afterwards untied his hands. He took the trembling boy in his arms and held him tightly.

"GUS," Justin yelled, and tried to get up.

"I know. Mel, Lindz, Emmett, Mikey, Ted, Deb and Vic are with him. He's safe. Don't worry about Gus, Sunshine. Let's pack up your shit and get you home." Justin looked up at him and started crying in earnest.

"After all I did to you, you'll still take me back?"

"You didn't do anything to me. As I heard it, the fiddler threatened to kill Gus if you didn't leave me. I think you did something FOR me, not TO me."

"But, I should have told you. He was just…"

Justin shuddered and Brian held on to him just a little tighter.

"It's ok; let's pack your things and we'll take it from there, ok?"

"Ok. My duffel is in the closet."

"I'll get it. You start getting your things together."

Justin started getting his clothes from the dresser and the laundry basket while Brian got his duffel bag. He put the clothes in the bag and looked at Brian.

"All done."

"What the fuck? Where are all your CDs, videos, and more importantly, your sketch pads?"

"Ethan burned them all about a week after I moved in here. He said he didn't want me to have anything that could remind me of you, and since everything I had was once at the loft, he burned it. We couldn't afford to buy new clothes, which is the only reason he didn't burn those too. The only thing is, everything reminds me of you, so it didn't really matter what he did."

"Of course it fucking matters. He had no fucking right to burn your sketch pads. Those are important to you; it's who you are."

Justin nodded and grabbed the bag and headed for the door. Brian stopped him and slung his arm across his shoulder before they left the apartment.

Ben was standing outside with a good firm grip on Ethan's arm. Brian walked right into his personal space and spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"If you ever come near either Justin or Gus, I will break your hands so badly that you will never be able to play the violin ever again. Is that clear?"

Ethan nodded and Ben pushed him into the apartment and closed the door.

The three of them walked to the jeep and drove to Deb's. On the way there, Justin called Daphne and told her everything. He told her that she could come by the loft tomorrow and they could talk.

When they got to Deb's house, the door flew open. Deb grabbed Justin and pulled him into a tight hug. Once she let him go, Mel and Lindz both hugged him really tightly and thanked him for trying to protect Gus.

"But, baby, that is not your job. It is Lindz and I who are responsible for Gus' safety; and you should have told us what was going on."

"I know, but I was so scared; and he said that if I told anybody, then he would know, and Gus would suffer for it."

"Well, it's over now. The fiddler knows that we know and I doubt very much that he will ever go near either Gus or Justin again."

"We are so glad that you are alright, Sunshine. Let's eat; I have made enough food for a fucking army," Deb said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

"Could I maybe see Gus first? I would just like to reassure myself that he is ok," Justin said a little shyly.

"Of course, baby. He's sleeping in your old room," Mel said.

Justin went upstairs and opened the door gently and looked at the sleeping boy for a little while.

When he came back downstairs, Brian gave him a little hug.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. He looks so much like you when you sleep." Justin smirked and Brian glared at him. That made Justin laugh out loud.

They all sat around the table and started eating. Soon, the conversation was steered away from Justin, and Brian took his hand under the table and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. We'll get you some new sketch pads and pencils. I'll even buy you 'Yellow Submarine' on DVD."

Justin smiled brightly at him and Brian gave him a quick kiss that the rest of the family thankfully ignored.

When they got to the loft, Justin let out a loud sigh and looked at Brian smiling and said:

"Home."


End file.
